La fuerza del Amor
by Gart-Yukiteru
Summary: Neville x Luna. A veces, existen amores tan poderosos, tan puros, que pueden resistir cualquier cosas que se les aparezca. Esta es una de esas historias, un relato del amor que hace que, al final, todo valga la pena... Nuevo capitulo, espero comentarios.
1. Amor a primera vista y Primer amigo

_Aquí estoy, escribiendo sobre el amor (se podría decir que nuevamente?). Siempre he creído que estos dos debieron terminar juntos; se me hace una pareja tan perfecta el uno con el otro…_

**1. Amor a primera vista (por Neville)**

Fue tan vergonzoso cuando la conocí. Ella estaba sentada allí, en el más solitario vagón de todo el tren. Cuando entramos, se que me miró primero a mí, se que me dedicó una sonrisa; y yo solo pude ponerme rojo y atragantarme con las palabras… Tal vez pensó que era un tonto, porque ella permaneció en silencio el resto del camino, solamente levantando ocasionalmente su vista sobre las gafas de mil colores; y al mismo tiempo yo, completamente rojo y sin atreverme a hablar, me la pasé observándola de reojo: sus ojos enormes y expresivos, siempre soñadores; su cabello dorado, que reflejaba la luz; su boca, que sin proponérmelo me hizo soñar besarla… ¡No puedo creer que dije eso! Seguro que jamás estuve tan rojo en toda mi vida.

Cuándo llegamos al colegio, subiéndonos todos juntos en aquellas negras carrozas, ella se sentó a mi lado. Podría jurar, aún ahora, que lo hizo adrede, que procuró siempre que fuera así. Yo reunió valor y le sonreí a medias, mientras ella tenía la vista fija en su revista, colocada al revés. Entramos al colegio en silencio, ella y yo, apartados de las risas que soltaban, casi como siempre, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

Yo fui el único que se despidió de ella al entrar al gran salón, aún con la cabeza baja y sin poder verla directamente. Ella me sonrió, de la forma más genuina que he visto a alguien sonreír, y se alejó con ligeros y hermosos saltos disparejos. Pensando aún en ella, me senté junto a Ginny; la ceremonia comenzó en ese momento…

Había pasado un mes, y poco a poco logré comenzar a acercarme a ella. No se de donde reuní el valor para hablarle, pero pronto comencé a contarle mis problemas y ella los suyo; se sentía tan bien. Ella me miró con otros ojos, más dulces, tan llenos de confianza y de aprecio; si soy sincero, soñaba una y otra vez con el momento en que pudieran volverse de amor. Yo sabía que no debía darme falsas ilusiones, que nadie se enamoraría de un inútil inseguro como yo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Me senté junto a ella en el almuerzo, riendo en un rincón alejado de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Nadie jamás nos molestaba allí, pero tampoco nos dirigían siquiera la mirada; era la más fría indiferencia de los miembros de aquella casa. A Luna no le importaba, me dijo que era porque yo estaba allí; eso me hizo sentir bien, me hizo sentir, por primera vez en mi vida, como si yo importara realmente, como si yo realmente fuera importante para ella.

Con el Ejército de Dumbledore nos unimos aún más, nos hicimos inseparables. Solamente ella y yo, por siempre, era lo que me decía durante las noches (siempre soñando con sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos…) aunque en el día siempre estuviéramos rodeados de aquellos amigos. Por momentos, aunque jamás me atreveré a decirlo en voz alta, deseaba que nos dejaran solos.

Pero Luna era feliz, demasiado feliz. Eso me alegró. Su sonrisa tan pura, que solo se asoma entre su mirada perdida en tan contadas ocasiones, ahora siempre estaba fuera. Ese amor, que en un tiempo fue solo enamoramiento, ahora se hizo profundo cuando logré verla en todo su esplendor, siendo feliz, siendo ella misma sin temor a los prejuicios y las malas habladurías…

Fue amor a primera vista… Desde que me senté en el tren, desde que la vi con sus espectogafas, aunque ella solo viera a un joven inseguro e inútil…

**1. Primer amigo (por Luna)**

El me miró, aunque pensará que no me había dado cuenta, pero sé que el me miró. Desde que entró en el compartimiento, nunca despejo sus ojos de los míos, que perdidos divagaban por todos lados, sin ver realmente a nada. Solamente me interesaba saber porque me miraba, sin decir una palabra; tal vez tenía miedo, tal vez me consideraba una loca, tal vez tenía curiosidad sobre mí. Esos eran demasiadas posibilidades, incluso para mí debo decir.

Se sentó junto a mí en el carruaje, pero aún así no dijo una palabra. Yo dejé de prestarle atención, al menos en apariencia; comencé a leer distraídamente, mientras Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban distraídamente. El tiempo se pasó muy lentamente para mi propio gusto, pero finalmente se divisaron las enormes y negras puertas del castillo: siempre me han parecido como de prisión, como si fuéramos convictos rumbo a su condena. Eso sería divertido…

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos corrieron hacia sus respectivas mesas, sabiendo que seguramente los de primer año ya vendrían subiendo las escaleras principales. Acostumbrada a estar sola, no reparé en que alguien se quedó parado a mi lado; Neville esperó hasta que me diera cuenta de su presencia, antes de hablar con voz ligeramente temblorosa. "Hasta la otra, Luna" me dijo simplemente, antes de caminar a su mesa.

Yo me quedé viéndole, antes de sentarme en un rincón alejado de mis compañeros…

Las horas pasaron, convirtiéndose en días, semanas… Neville comenzó a hablar conmigo; solo el sabe porque, de repente, decidió confiar el mi, contándome todos sus problemas, aquellos que guardó ante todo el mundo (incluido el). Yo no sabía que hacer, así que acabé contándole los míos; poco a poco se ganó mi confianza, mi aprecio, mi cariño.

Era ese amigo que siempre desee, aquel que me escuchara sin criticarme, sin decirme lunática. Eso era todo para mí, tal vez más; tenía la ilusión de ser lo mismo para el, aquella luz al final del túnel que te verá tiernamente y te dirá que todo está bien; quería ser para el su soporte, su mejor amiga.

Los meses se esfumaron frente a mis ojos, pareciendo únicamente borrosos multicolores; todo iba demasiado bien, como cuando la calma llega antes de la inminente tormenta. El ejército de Dumbledore iba la mar de bien, y cada vez se sentía más cerca de ese grupo, a pesar de saber que no pertenecía a él…

Ginny se había convertido, lentamente, en una amiga del alma. Comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, a volvernos demasiado cercanas; pronto, aunque no era mi intención (tal vez, realmente no lo se), dejé de lado a Neville. Pobre, solitario, que pasaba el tiempo mirando en la lejanía… Me sentí mal por él, para preguntarle que le pasaba. Dijo "nada, estoy feliz si tu lo estás"; yo esbocé una sonrisa sincera, el también sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho antes… Nos miramos a los ojos, hasta que el se apartó.

En algún momento de esto, no estoy segura de cual (seguramente algún ser invisible me nubló el pensamiento), la amistad se volvió amor…

_Continuará (obviamente, pero no se cuando) …_


	2. Bajo el Giratiempos

_Vamos a ver que sale, con la segunda parte de esta historia de amor tan extraña; pero admítanlo, que todos quisieran que hubiera sido así…_

_Por cierto, por si alguien no lo sabe, Harry Potter es de Rowling, no mío… Ni siquiera soy ingles, así que… No lo repetiré, no lo olviden…_

_Y por ultimo, se que va a tener muchas diferencias, así que no intenten que concuerde con el libro… Tiene tiempo que lo leí, y me dio hueva revisar…_

**2. Bajo el Giratiempos (por Neville)**

El resto del año pasó demasiado rápido, y ya era el momento de despedirse. Fue entonces cuando comencé a apreciar cada vez más y más todos los segundos que pasaba con Luna, sin desperdiciarlos… Sentía que se me acababa el tiempo, a pesar de saber perfectamente que solamente era un verano más, y que la vería el próximo septiembre, esperando pacientemente en un compartimiento solitario al final del tren…

A punto del final del curso, cuando de nuevo mostré lo tonto que soy para meterme en problemas, algo pasó. Allí, cuando esperábamos a que aquellos caballos de aspecto esquelético llegaran, ella me sonrió. Espero, al menos, que me sonriera, y que no se estuviese burlando de mi intento de parecer valiente; no lo creo de ella, pero nunca se sabe.

Emprendimos el vuelo, y ella se mantuvo a mi lado, surcando el aire. Podía verlos, como yo, y eso nos unía; era un dolor silencioso que recordaba la muerte que vimos de jóvenes, y que no podía dejar de revivir cada vez que el caballo esquelético volteaba a verme… Se mantuvo a mí lado todo el tiempo, mientras los cielos grises del norte se aclaraban por el sol de la tarde. Era hermoso, su cabello rubio contra la noche…

Bajamos rápido entre los pasillos del ministerio de magia, a un ritmo rápido que me quitaba el aliento y casi me dejaba rezagado. Llegamos al fondo, y entramos en las estancias donde los inefables hacían quien sabe que cosas. Pasamos los pasillos, y nos metimos en las salas más increíbles que había, pero que mi miedo me impedía contemplar.

"Hay voces allí dentro" susurró Luna cuando, en una tétrica pero majestuosa estancia de piedra, se acercó a ver el velo que ondeaba sin viento; debo decirlo, yo también lo escuche, era cautivador aquel sonido que emanaba desde dentro… Estaba absorto, y poco a poco me fui acercando más y más, como si todo mi mundo dependiera de ello. Me olvide de todos los demás por un segundo, excepto de ella: allí permanecimos como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos. La loca y el desadaptado, solos y unidos.

Los pasillos comenzaron a distorsionarse; cada vez viendo más y más cosas sin sentido… Las ideas, los sentimientos y el tiempo carecían completamente de lógica en aquel lugar donde nadie había llegado antes. Pero al final nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano, porque llegamos hasta el lugar lleno de esferas, y no había nadie… ¿A quién buscaba Harry tan desesperadamente? No lo se, porque en ese momento estalló la batalla.

Corrí hasta Luna y la sujete de la mano, no pensaba soltarla. Ella me sonrió y emprendimos la retirada tomados los dos de la mano… El grupo se fue separando lentamente, pero ella y yo quedamos juntos. Las salas en reversa se fueron yendo una a una… no importaban, de hecho; solamente importaba que Luna pudiera salir de allí a salvo y que pudiéramos estar juntos tan solo unos segundos más antes del fin del curso.

Los gritos de los demás resonaban en la distancia, pero yo simplemente me escondí bajo el enorme reloj que iba y venía, como el miedoso que era… Luna se agachó junto a mí, al tiempo que demasiados mortifagos pasaban frente a nuestros ojos, sin vernos. Ella se quedó contemplando el huevo naciente que iba y regresaba en el tiempo. Yo, mientras tanto, me dediqué a verla… Su hermoso cabello rubio, sus ojos tan perfectamente perdidos, su aura de armonía y luz.

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos… "Debemos ayudarlos" dijo, en un susurro que por poco no oigo "Si los dejamos solos, no podré perdonármelo. Y tu tampoco"…

Me le quedé viendo, inseguro de que hacer, hasta que de mi boca surgieron unas pocas palabras temblorosas, pero inusualmente firmes en mí… "Yo iré, tu quédate por favor… No quiero que nada te pase. Yo tampoco podría perdonarme eso; tú ve con Hermione y Ginny, ayúdalas y escóndete. Yo iré con Harry".

Ella me vio, con la misma inseguridad que en ese momento estoy seguro que daban mis ojos. Entonces dijo "Prométeme pues que no te pasará nada tampoco a ti… Promete que volverás y nos iremos juntos a casa. Yo no me iré sino contigo".

Yo lo prometí, como era obvio… Estaba feliz, volveríamos a casa juntos, porque así estaba escrito. No iba a dejar que algo tonto como la muerte me separara de ella; iba a volver de aquel lugar, como diera lugar. Aunque supiera lo tonto que era pensar que yo podría cumplir esa promesa, en aquel momento solo podía pensar que, sin importar que, se haría realidad… "Gracias" dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta…

Ella se me acercó entonces y me besó en los labios. Mi primer beso, también el suyo… El tiempo comenzó a moverse, y fue y regresó mil veces a través del reloj de arena… Mil besos en un segundo: fue perfecto. El pájaro nació y murió mil veces en la cúpula, mientras en el suelo nuestro segundo se repetía y se repetía hasta que ya no pudiéramos más. Ella entonces se separó, toda roja, justo como yo estaba: roja y temblorosa… Me vio, y se fue lentamente hacia la sala de las profecías ahora vacía.

Yo, por otro lado, corría hacia el lado opuesto. Allí encontraría a Harry, al borde del abismo, solo pero peleando. Con dolor me le acerqué, y me coloqué a su lado… "me tiene a mí" le dije al mortifago que tenía enfrente…

_Continuará (solo si les gusta, así que dejen reviews para que me entere)_


	3. Los zapatos perdidos

_Me disculpo con las (pocas) personas que leen esta historia, pero es que en estos meses descubrí que la preparatoria es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Pero dejando eso a un lado, aquí estoy intentando aunque sea tener algo nuevo para ustedes. _

_Creo que es innecesario repetirlo, pero todos los personajes y el transfondo de la historia pertenecen a J.K.R., la autoraoriginal y la única con derechos para vender la historia (lástima)._

_Bueno, todo aclarado. Que lo disfruten._

_._

**Capitulo 03: Los zapatos perdidos (por Luna)**

.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando encontrar todas mis cosas perdidas. Ya estaba acabando el año, y realmente necesitaba localizar mis libros y mi ropa; con el tiempo aparecerían seguro, solamente tenía que andar suficiente tiempo para que llegaran a mi.

Era de noche. El pasillo estaba tan solitario como las lunas de invierno; lleno de sombras, pasé en silencio mientras observaba todo el lugar intentando localizar algún objeto que me perteneciera. No hubo suerte, parece que mis compañeros finalmente están aprendiendo a esconder todo correctamente.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -me preguntó alguien a mis espaldas.

- Hola, Neville. Estoy intentando encontrar mis cosas; mis compañeros de casa me las han escondido, y realmente quiero poder empacar todo hoy.

- Esoes horrible. -dijo acercándose a mí. Caminaba con dificultad, todavía con algunas cicatrices de la batalla. Pero no se quejaba, y los pequeños duendes del pensamiento escapaban de él: estaba completamente concentrado en algo.- Deberías decirle a los maestros.

- No importa. Siempre acaban apareciendo… Mi madre decía que simplemente hay que dejar de buscar, y todo volverá con el tiempo a ti. Supongo que este año podría probarlo, no tengo ganas de pasar la noche en vela.

Estaba roja de la cara. No sabía porque. Quizás porque desde que caí desmayada en medio del ataque al departamento de misterios no había hablado con él, quizás porque aún estaba en su mente aquel beso que se extendió bajo el tiempo congelado del ministerio. No lo se.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? -me preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más. Bajo la luz de la luna, su cara redonda se veía muy hermosa. También muy rojo, me estaba sonriendo tímidamente, como esperando a que yo dijera algo. Pero es que mi mente está nublada, y mis labios parecen ser controlados por aquellas sombras que rondan por todos lados sin ser vistas.

Pareció comprender que deseaba compañía, pues comenzó a caminar a mi lado, en un silencio nocturno. Me miraba de reojo, yo también. No sabíamos que hace en aquel momento, sino simplemente dejar que el tiempo fluyera. Levanté la mirada al techo, donde unos zapatos rosas colgaban divertidos moviéndose por el viento.

De pronto, mientras estaba absorta en mi pensamiento, Neville comenzó a hablar de forma queda. Sin verme, sin alzar la mirada, sin dejar de volverse cada segundo más y más rojo, recitó estas palabras:

- ¿Crees que existen oportunidades de ser feliz…? -me preguntó mientras la voz se le perdía lentamente.- Quiero decir, si es posible ser completamente feliz sin necesidad de nada más, si yo podría ser feliz realmente.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos, sin flanquear la mirada. El me volteó a ver con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, gritando por una oportunidad. No supe que decir, pero mis labios se movieron solos al ritmo de un corazón palpitante y enloquecido que rápidamente se volvía loco.

- Sí lo creo…

- ¿Crees que puede ser feliz contigo? ¿Realmente lo crees? -repitió rápidamente, con la cara cada vez más roja, con la mirada cada vez más perdida.

- Si lo creo…

El sonrió. Me tomó la mano. Yo agarré la otra. Se acercó lentamente a mí, mientras sentía nuestros corazones enloquecidos en nuestro pecho. Quedamos casi tocándonos los labios, a punto de besarnos nuevamente. Nuestra respiración entrecortada se conectaba cono una sola, mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban en ningun lugar.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? -me dijo con una voz llena de inseguridad, pero decidida a iniciar.

Me quedé callada viendolo, mientrás el esperaba la respuesta. Temblaba imperceptiblemente mientras estabamos allí. Sin contestár cruzé mis brazoa alrededor de él, y le dí un beso en sus labios. El cerró sus ojos y me besó. Nos quedamos allí bajo los zapatos rosas, que se valancearon al viento en ritmica sinfonía. Con una corriente, cayeron al suelo, mientras Neville y yo nos separabamos lentamente sin pensar nada.

Las doce de la noche sonaron en el enorme reloj de piedra. Ambos rojos nos quedamos allí, con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y creando un maravilloso cuento de hadas. Finalmente me agaché, y tomé los zapatos del suelo. Estaba sonriendo cuando volteé a verlo, una sonrisa sincera.

- Supongo que es algo bueno para un día -comentó Neville mientras tímidamente sonreía.

- Es increible...

La luna llena entraba contra la ventana, cuando los zapatos volvían a reposar en el suelo. La briza del verano recorría el pasillo alzando mi pelo. Con los ojos cerrados, rodeados de aquellas sombras del tiempo, otro beso nos dimos. La noche pasaba lenta, aquel fue el inicio de nuestra historia verdadera, cuando el amor finalmente comenzó. Un cúpido tomó mi pecho, y lo unió al suyo. La primera cita fue especial, duró hasta entrada la madrugada.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

.

_Lo se, lo se. Es corto, el final no deja nada, casi no avanza con la historia._

_Pero es que era esto o nada. Al menos a mi me gustó._

_Cuídense, y dejen algunos comentarios (no sean crueles)…_


	4. Alice y Perdiendose en Wonderland

_¿Qué por qué no he actualizado? Bueno, simplemente diré… LO SIENTO MUCHO. Pero últimamente la inspiración se encuentra en algún lugar fuera de mi alcance, y por más que quiera escribir las palabras simplemente no salen. Pero bueno, vamos a intentarlo una vez más._

_Por cierto, por si alguien no lo comprende aún (y si es así les recomiendo que empiecen a salir de la cueva donde viven), este fanfic es completamente GRATIS. Principalmente porque nada es mío, y si cobro me pueden meter al bote. _

.

**Capitulo 04: Alice (por Neville)**

.

Había pasado todo un verano, un verano en que no pasó ni un segundo sin que piense en Luna. Ni un momento en que no recordara que habíamos jurado que esto funcionaría, y que seríamos felices finalmente. Ni un momento en que no quisiera verla, y sentirla, y hablarle, y besarla, y…

El humo del tren me pegó en la cara, haciéndome toser un poco. Tiré el baúl al suelo, y la jaula de Trevor se rompió contra el suelo. Mi querida planta Mimbus liberó su apestoso olor, pero al menos no me cubrió de su baba.

- Neville, deberías tener más cuidado -me reprendió mi abuela, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Suspiré. Con esfuerzo subí al tren mi baúl, y comencé a avanzar por los pasillos, sintiendo como si todos tuvieran los ojos clavados sobre mi. Suspiro. No veía a nadie conocido. Se sentía raro.

La risa de un montón de niñas lo sacó de su letargo, mientras Harry me saludaba al pasar.

Sonreí. Tras mi amigo, una joven rubia, de sonrisa abierta y ojos azules que parecía brillar con el nuevo día, caminaba rápido acercándose a mí. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y yo sin querer tiré sus ejemplares del "Quisquilloso". Demonios, como si quisiera aparentar se un tonto frente a ella.

- Mejor vamos a buscar un compartimiento…

Las palabras de Harry nos hicieron salir de nuestras mentes. Sonreí, y comencé a arrastrar pesadamente el baúl mientras avanzaba. Las miradas, nuevamente, se fueron posando sobre nosotros. Debe ser por Harry.

.

El viaje pasó lento. Ron y Hermione se unieron eventualmente, y Harry nos defendió cuando unas niñas nos insultaron. Desearía poder defenderme así, sin miedo a lo que piensen los demás. Las montañas comenzaron a volverse más grandes, y agarrar ese aire escocés que no se encuentra en cerca del mar.

Luna y yo nos mirábamos todo el tiempo, entre risas, como si no quisiéramos la cosa, pero muriéndonos por decir algo. Decidí hablar, respirando hondo, mientras mi cara se pone roja. Abro la boca cuando alguien me interrumpe…

- Tengo esto para el sr. Potter y el sr. Longbottom.

Maldita sea.

.

Harry se queda detrás de mí. Avanzo pesadamente entre los estudiantes, tropezando como un tonto mientras intento encontrar a mis amigos. Una multitud me empuja, y caigo al suelo mientras intento contener el aliento. Me comienzo a parar, al tiempo que unas manos me ayudan a salir de allí.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me pongo rojo. Luna tenía sus extrañas gafas psicodélicas, y me sonreía de medio lado mientras nos metíamos en un vagón y nos alejábamos de todo el montón de alumnos desesperados, que no parecían importarles a quien aplastaran con tal de llegar rápido a la escuela y al banquete que les aguardaba.

- ¿Estás bien? -repitió Luna

Me solté del brazo, quizás demasiado repentinamente. Porque Luna se me quedó viendo raro.

- Tienes demasiados torsopolos en la cabeza. Te sucede algo…

No pude sino dar una media sonrisa. Me senté en el compartimiento vacío. Ella me siguió viendo con esa mirada que parece verte el alma, peor aún que cuando Dumbledore te mira.

- ¿Por qué te soltaste tan rápido?

Yo suspiro. No sabía si la contestación le agradaría. Ella podía ser muy dulce, pero también demasiado melancólica. Y lo último que quería es que pensara mal, y que acabara con ese extraño aire de depresión que adoptaba cuando alguien le llamaba Lunática.

- ¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? -dijo con voz suave.

Yo rápidamente palidecí. Me levanté y comencé a hablar rápidamente, intentando explicar que no era así. Que me sentía mal, me sentía impotente, inútil, torpe. Que yo quería que ella se sintiera segura conmigo, no que viera que era solamente un niño, y que no podría defenderme. Pero casi toda mi explicación se vio perdida cuando me tropecé, y la tiré al suelo. Quedamos los dos a pocos centímetros del otro.

Nuestras bocas, quiero decir.

- Estás lleno de ideas, se te están escapando por los oídos.

Ella sonreía. Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Me levanté rápidamente. Y la ayudé a levantarse, aunque siento que solo se lo compliqué más. Cuando vimos afuera, estaba vacío. La luz de la tarde, el último rayo del sol, nos pegaba en la cara. Ella tenía los ojos alegres.

- ¿Todavía sigues creyendo en lo que me dijiste en el verano?

Luna me vio con sus ojos grandes, mientras las gafas comenzaban a girar en diferentes colores del arcoiris. Yo simplemente pude torpemente asentir, pero para ella pareció suficiente, porque me estampó un beso en los labios. Suspiré, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa?

Continuamos el beso, e intenté abrazarla. Salió catastróficamente. Caímos al suelo, ella quedó sobre mí. En un intentó de tomar equilibrio, había roto las cortinas, y ahora la tela nos cubría la cara. Pero ella simplemente se apartó el pelo de la cara, y con una sonrisa se quitó de encima. Comenzó a reír, igual que yo, mientras nos sentamos en el suelo y nos vimos.

Esta vez fui yo quien se acercó y le estampé un beso en los labios. Ella lo respondió. Fue solo un segundo, pero fue muy dulce. Cuando me separé estoy seguro que estaba completamente rojo. Luna tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, más grande que cualquiera que le haya visto nunca.

.

Caminamos por el camino junto al bosque, ahora completamente vacío. Las lámparas ya estaban prendidas, y todos los carruajes había partido ya. Las sombras me hacían mirar a todos lados, y odiaba eso. No quería parecer miedoso frente a Luna. Pero ella, como siempre, me sorprendió; se acercó y me tomó la mano, apretándola fuerte, y se recargó en mi mientras avanzaba. Mi brazo sobre ella, por un momento me olvidé que yo temía hasta a mi sombra. Por un momento solo quise protegerla.

.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras del castillo, sin ganas de subir. Nos escondimos en el fondo, lejos de la puerta, desde donde el profesos Snape apareció con cara de pocos amigos. Luna me agarró, y caminamos hacia los patios, para entrar por la puerta a los invernaderos.

- ¿No te encanta todo esto? -me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yo simplemente sonreí, y torpemente asentí.

Comenzamos a correr bajo las nacientes estrellas, mientras nuestras risas inundaban el lugar. Esperaba que no nos escucharan, pero la verdad es que eso, en ese momento, no parecía importar. Solo importaba que la luna llena se alzara sobre nuestras cabezas, iluminando con su pálido resplandor todo, y que aún así Luna, a mis ojos, se veía mucho más hermosa, más perfecta, más humana.

Junto a la puerta al castillo, con los oscuros pasillos a nuestras espaldas, nos sentamos en el suelo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Luna, más tranquila, se acomodaba sus gafas multicolores y veía hacia el cielo. Su cara iluminada me parecía mágica.

- Eres especial, espero que los sepas.

No sabía de donde salieron esas palabras, pero la sonrisa que me dio Luna me hace sospechar que fui yo quien las dijo. Mis labios se siguieron moviendo.

- No conozco a nadie como tú. Tan divertida. Tan extraña. Tan sincera. Eres la única persona que conozco que puede creer 10 cosas imposibles antes del desayuno.

Ella se recargó sobre mí.

- Nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito -me dijo en un susurro.

Se volteó lentamente, y nos besamos. Fue hermoso. El viento sopló moviendo las copas de los árboles, y haciendo que el cabello de Luna se alzara contra el viento mientras nos cortaba la respiración. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos los pasos animados de los alumnos a nuestra espalda.

- ¿Ahora qué? -pregunté tímidamente.

- Supongo que deberíamos entrar.

No me refería a eso. Pero no me atrevía a preguntar otra vez. Me levanté mientras ella sujetaba mi mano, y en silencio abrí la puerta. Los alumnos no nos prestaron atención mientras avanzaban hacia su sala común. Nos paramos al final de las escaleras, frente al gran comedor, donde tendríamos que ir hacia caminos opuestos…

- Entonces… -intenté decir otra vez, pero ella no me dio tiempo.

Un beso en mi mejilla la dejó suave, y su aroma se impregnó en mi memoria.

- Hasta mañana, novio. -dijo con una sonrisa.

Novio. La palabra me quitó el aliento. Mientras ella corría, mis piernas se sintieron como gelatina. Caía al suelo torpemente, golpeándome contra el barandal mientras la túnica se atoraba en un cuadro cercano. Unos brazos evitaron que me precipitara hacia abajo.

- ¿Dónde estabas durante toda la cena? -me preguntó Harry, mientras con ayuda de Ron me ayudaba a pararme. Yo simplemente agradecí, sin poder contestar, al tiempo que los saludaba con la voz ida. Ron se reía de mí.

.

.

**Perdiéndose en Wonderland (por Luna)**

.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto, y me encerré entre las cortinas de mi cama. No hablé con nadie, simplemente me quedé allí, sentada en la oscuridad. No sabía que había pasado, pero sabía que era especial. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, mientras sonreía: me había dicho que era especial, que era única. Solamente otra persona, mi madre, me había tratado tan dulcemente, y me había hecho sentir segura y especial en vez de rara y lunática.

Los torsopolos inundaron mi cama, mientras mis pensamientos comenzaban a volar por el aire. Podía casi verlo, frente a mí, mis sueños jugando en el aire en pequeñas nubes de polvo transparente, como si fuera verdad. No se como explicarlo, fue extraño, pero fue divertido, fue emocionante, fue…

Me acuesto, y me tapo. Jamás pensé que sería de esas personas que se la pasan suspirando por el amor, y siempre dije que eran tontas y exageraban. Pero ahora estaba aquí, sin poder dejar de pensar en Neville, el dulce gryffindor que me había prometido que no me arrepentiría, y que seríamos felices. Y yo le creía, y no me arrepentía, y era feliz, y sabía que todo sería perfecto.

Me quedé dormida, sin sacarlo de la mente, sin olvidar sus dulces palabras. Soñé, una vez más, con un mundo donde pudiéramos estar él y yo para siempre juntos. Y sabía que ese mundo se haría realidad con el tiempo, porque yo me aseguraría de eso. Allí, sin sentirme sola nunca más, mi subconsciente acabó por sumergirme en Wonderland.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_Hola! Este es el capitulo más largo que haya hecho en ninguno de mis fanfic, lo que prueba unas cuantas cosas. La principal, hago capítulos muy cortos. La segunda, que esta es la historia que, cuando me pongo a escribir, realmente me llega, me cautiva y me inspira._

_Ahora estoy intentando entrar más como se sienten los personajes, lograr que sean en verdad como son, que se sientan como ellos. Espero que eso mejore la experiencia del fanfic en general._

_Por último pido que dejen comentarios. Hagamos esto, si logran llegar a los 3 comentarios para este episodio, de diferentes personas, lo cual sería un autentico milagro, publico un capitulo en ese mismo momento._

_Si no, pues ya no importa. El capitulo igual llegará con el tiempo…_


End file.
